efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 126
|debut = None|return = None|withdraw = |pre = FSC #125|nex = FSC #127}} The Host City The host city for this FSC #126-edition is Braga, Portugal, the 3rd-largest city and urban centre in Portugal (after Lisbon and Porto). It is situated in the northwestern Portuguese district of Braga, in the historical & cultural Minho Province. The city has a population of around 195.000 inhabitants. Its urban area extends from the Cávado River to Este River. It was a European Youth Capital in 2012. Situated in the heart of Minho, Braga is located in a transitional region, between the east and west: between mountains, forests, grand valleys, plains and fields, constructing natural spaces, moulded by human intervention. Braga has a Mediterranean climate similar to other cities in the northwest Iberian Peninsula except for having hotter summer temps due to being some distance from the ocean. Sights to visit in Braga include Sé Cathedral of Braga, Antigo Paço Episcopal (one of Braga's landmark buildings, the former Archbishop's palace), Bom Jesus do Monte (most impressive religious sanctuary in Portugal), Fonte do Ídolo (Idol Fountain, an unusual Roman-era monument), and Semana Santa (Braga's Holy Week festivities celebrate the most important tourist and religious event in the city). Nightlife in Braga is as varied and diverse as the people that pass through its streets by day. Bars, cafés and dance clubs are the order of the day for the young at heart, while there are plenty of restaurants, theatre shows and leisure activities to keep the masses entertained. Praça da Republica, also known as the ‘Vianna’, the central square in Braga , is the starting point for many. The Venue The host venue for FSC #126 August 2019 is the Theatro Circo, a 20th-century Portuguese revivalist theatre, in Braga, Portugal. Designed by the architect João de Moura Coutinho, it was first inaugurated on 21st April 1915. Following a storied history that included the first talking films, operas and public performances, the building was restored by the municipal council of Braga, and reopened in 2006. The theatre is located between other buildings, on the corner of Rua Gonçalo Sampaio, with Avenida da Liberdade. It is part of frontal facade of few examples of civil eclectic architecture . The theatre's central foyer is plastered and painted in rose, white and gold, with columns of marble, large glass doors, and a roof consisting of stucco panels painted in white, rose & gold. This space accesses the lounges, bar, dressing rooms & the spectators' seating on the first floor, across a staircase of black marble and metal/wood handrails. The theatre is one of the largest and most beautiful theaters in Portugal and has a capacity of up to 1500 people. It can also host other cultural events, including music performances by talented artists/singers. They are proud to host tonight's edition of the FSC. The Hosts Our lovely hosts this evening are Nuno Markl, Filomena Cautela, '''and Bruno Nogueira'. '''Nuno Markl' is a famous Portuguese comedian, writer, radio host, tv-host, voice actor and screenwriter. He has a long career in radio and is well known in Portugal for his radio series " O homem que mordeu o cão ". Since October 2008, he has worked for Antena 3, with his current shows being "São Coisas Que Acontecem", "Laboratolarilolela" and "Nuno & Nando". He also has a long career in tv , debuting in 2001, co-hosting "Sem Filtro". At cable channel Sic Radical, he had a tv-show with Fernando Alvim, ‘O Perfeito Anormal’, which launched the surreal satire comedy troupe ' Gato Fedorento' (" Smelly Cat " in English). Filomena Cautela (born 1984), is a Portuguese tv presenter and actress. She started her acting career in the theatre in the year 2000. In 2004, she made her debut in cinema and in 2005 she was cast as a presenter by MTV Portugal. She has been hosting the late prime talk show 5 Para A Meia-Noite on RTP since 2015. She was one of the presenters on the Portuguese national final for the Eurovision Song Contest, Festival da Canção in 2017, and was later one of the four hosts/presenters of the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon, Portugal. She had special responsibility hosting the " Green Room ", speaking to contestants, in intermissions. Bruno Nogueira (born 1982) is a Portuguese actor, voice actor, comedian, writer and tv-host. He started his career as an actor on a soap opera called "Anjo Selvagem" in 2002. In 2003 he started hosting Curto Circuito on the cable channel Sic Radical. However, it was through Stand-Up Comedy that he has become best known, in programs such as "Levanta-te e Ri" (2003/06), "Manobras de Diversão" (2004/05) or "HermanSIC" (2004/05). In 2008 he started the comedy show “Os Contemporâneos”. In April 2010 he started hosting “Lado B” (the B side) his own talk-show. He created Odisseia (comedy tv-series) with Gonçalo Waddington and Tiago Guedes in 2013, an original series that has 2 different plots. The Show The Results The Winner Antytila - Hello: